The Kitterfly and Kitty Fight!
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: 2 fangirls. 2 sisters. One fight for the ULTIMATE FANGIRL title. Who will win? Read to find out! RandR!


The Kitterfly and Kitty fight!

Starring: Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX, Animesisters13, Kish and Ichigo!

* * *

Me: Yo-ho, minna! This story just popped into an idea when I was talking to my favourite sister: Animesisters13! We had an argument on who Kish belonged to. We had a play fight and it was funny so we present:

Kitterfly and Animesister13: THE KITTEFLY AND KITTY FIGHT! *trumpets and confetti*

Me: Me and my sis don't own Kish or Ichigo…unfortunately. STORY!

* * *

**An ordinary day…Kitterfly and Animesisters13 are in a park and start discussing Kish from Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Kitterfly: ..I said he's MINE! I will fight you for the ULTIMATE FANGIRL TITLE!!

Animesisters13: OK, read my profile and you will see that he's mine.

Kitterfly: K-I-S-H I-S M-I-N-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrr…… I said I would fight you! Mew Mew Kitterfly Metamorpho-sis! **She turned into the Kitterfly Mew Mew. ~**Don't underestimate Kitterflys nya!

Animesisters13: OK fine! I'll fight you! Mew Mew Kitty Metamorpho-sis! **She turned into the Kitty Mew Mew. **Man, it's gonna be so tough to fight you little sis! But I'm gonna totally kick your butt because he's rightfully mine! Grrrr!

Kitterfly: Yeah, yeah! Niceties are over! Chocolate Gun! **Kitterfly shot Animesisters13, but she had a trick up her sleve.**

Animesisters13: Invisary Shield! Spear Break! **Animesisters13 was protected by a shield that she created and threw a giant spear, which she had cast magic upon it so it was in roaring flames, and it hit Kitterfly.** Hahahahahahahahahhahaha! I rock and roll all night long sweet suzie! Yeah, so Kish is mine get over it! Hiss!

**Meanwhile, a certain green-haired alien who the 2 sisters were fighting over, had appeared and was watching the fight. Also, enjoying it.**

Kitterfly: NO FAIR! Chocolate Machine Gun! **Kitterfly's huge machine gun had appeared and she shot Animesisters13 until she looked like pale swiss cheese. **Up the Kitterflys! I rock and roll all night long sweet suzie!!!!

Animesisters13: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!!! You did not just go there!

Kitterfly: O yes…I JUST DID!!!!! **Kitterfly scratched Animesisters13's face to pieces. Then Kish decided it had lasted long enough and flew over to his fan girls.**

Kish: Ladies! LADIES! Please! You do not need to fight over me…WAIT A MINUTE!!!! The 2 of you are Mew Mews? **Kitterfly and Animesisters13 looked at each other.**

Kitterfly: Ummm…duh? Kish, it doesn't even take YOU to figure that one out...HOLD THE PHONE!!!!! You're FICTIONAL!!!!

Animesisters13: Yeah! What's up with that?! **Kish stared at them as if they were conjoined.**

Kish: Well…I'm obviously real?

Kitterfly: KISH! I'M your biggest fan girl!!!!! I know EVERYTHING about you!

Animesisters13: NO!!!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FANGIRL! YOU'RE MINE!!!!!!

Kitterfly: He's MINE!!!! Kish, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Animesister13: No! He's MINE!!!! **Kish was so confused. **_'There are 2 new Mew Mews. They know everything about me? THEY LIKE ME?!?!?!?!?!' _**Then, Ichigo was running through the park, crying. Then she saw the bickering Mew Mews and a confused and scared-looking Kish.**

Kish: Ichigo!!!! What's wrong?

Ichigo: Masaya just dumped me! But I've been looking all over for you, Kish! I know you truly love me, so is your offer still there? **Kish couldn't be any happier.**

Kish: Is it ever?! **Kish pulled Ichigo closer to him and kissed her passionately. **Sorry, ladies. Ichigo's the only one for me. Ja ne! **Kish and Ichigo disappeared by teleportation. Kitterfly and Animesisters13 were standing, staring at the empty spot, where Kish and Ichigo were, with their mouths hanging open widely.**

Kitterfly: O.

Animesisters13: My.

Kitterfly: God…Well that was interesting! I can say I kinda won the battle.

Animesisters13: But neither of us won Kish.

Kitterfly: Yeah…O well! Let's promise never to fight again! **Kitterfly held out her little finger and Animesisters13 clasped it with her own. They linked arms and skipped home, de-transformed and happy again.**

* * *

Me: Me and my sister officially rock purple socks. But the story was my idea and I wrote it. Please review! Cyber cookies to everyone who does! Bye bye!


End file.
